


Looking at the Moon

by Melospiza_melodia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (ain't that a combo!), Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s07e08 The Siege of AR-558, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining, Song Lyrics, War Trauma, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melospiza_melodia/pseuds/Melospiza_melodia
Summary: Music in wartime is the doctor's best cure--even for himself.





	Looking at the Moon

Julian closed his eyes and sighed slowly. This way, with the music playing, it was almost possible to ignore the war.

The song twisted through the encampment. With his eyes closed, the echoes of firefight outside turned into snare drums in the instrumental, Nog’s strained breathing became the hiss of holographic cars outside of Vic’s, and the muffled tension under his ribs unwound, wounded by nothing.

_ “I’ll see you in the morning sun, and when the night is new, I’ll be looking at the moon, but I’ll be seeing you.” _ He inhaled the words slowly. For once, he didn’t blink away blue eyes and a gray, time-cratered face. For once, he didn’t coat the truth with lies like sand in an oyster. Disappointing his father, his mentor, himself--he let the truth live in his own head. He allowed it to peer through his eyes, allowed its heartbeat to become locked with the beat of the song--if only because he may never have a chance to do so again.

Nog’s breathing quickened. Dr. Bashir opened his eyes and tucked the truth under his chin.  _ Always the others first--that’s the safest way. If you put others before you , they aren’t in a position to see you.  _ “Alright, Cadet?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nog said. He shifted slightly on the biobed. “Do you think...do you think it was worth it?”

_ First do no harm.  _ Lying should be easier by now. _ _ “Yes, I’d say so.” 

The Ferengi tried to move his leg again, almost unthinking, and Julian was glad he tied it down. “Good. And this music--it’s good too. Makes you want to tap your feet to it.”

Only years of training stopped his gaze from gravitating to the stump after Nog’s knee. “I can do you one better--back on the station, we can all dance to it.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Doctor. If you pay.” Nog grinned, eyelids drooping, and Julian relaxed. The anesthetics were working. He’d be free from this hell in just a few moments.

When Nog’s pulse had slowed, the doctor walked back to his post between the entranceway and the monitor. Inside, the music ended. Julian looked up at the distant moon, but all he could see was the ragged, dripping hunk of meat he’d lasered from the cadet’s leg. Outside, the drums became gunfire again.   



End file.
